


Moments on the Bridge

by Calminaiel



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, lyrics, rewritten lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of my weird decision to rewrite lyrics from Into the Woods after seeing the movie with Chris Pine playing Cinderella's Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments on the Bridge

_Spock_ : Was that me?  
Was that him?  
Did the captain just kiss me?  
And kiss me and kiss me?  
And did I kiss him back?  
Was it wrong? Is he mad? Was that all? Does he miss me?  
Was he suddenly acting logically? 

Wake up stop reeling  
Stop kissing men on the bridge  
It’s too much feeling  
What is it about this bridge?  
Out in space, with this crew, with that man, and his blue eyes  
You can’t stay on the ship  
You took vows; you swore oaths to uphold Starfleet standards  
There are times you can’t slip.

Why not break the rules?  
That would be the Jim Kirk answer  
Having Starfleet for work and his shore leave for rest and me… for… whatever.  
Never. It’s this bridge.

Stop all this, back to work, cannot be this distracted  
When you’re here on the bridge  
Was that him?  
Yes it was!  
Was that me?  
No it wasn’t.  
Just a trick of the bridge.

Just a moment. One peculiar passing moment.  
Must it all be either less or more, either women or men?  
Is it always or, is it never when?  
That’s what the bridge is for  
For those moments on the bridge.

Oh if life were made of moments  
Even now and then a bad one…  
But if life were only moments,  
Then you’d never know you had one. 

First the Klingons, then Uhura, then the captain then a moment  
What goes on on this ship?  
And to get what you wish even just for a moment  
It’s a dangerous ship.  
Let the moment go.  
Don’t forget it for a moment though.  
Just remembering you’ve had "and" when when you’re back to "or"  
Makes the "or" mean more than it did before  
Now I understand… and it’s time to leave the bridge.


End file.
